


Masquerade

by Blondthndrninja



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Law is an a-hole and a flirt, Masquerade, Not quite an AU, there's no in-between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondthndrninja/pseuds/Blondthndrninja
Summary: She made her way though the crowd with ease. The ivory ball-gown with black lace hugged her curves in all the right places.





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this was a cross between Labyrinth and Phantom of the Opera. Please enjoy and check out this story on my tumblr as well if you wish.

She made her way though the crowd with ease. The ivory ball-gown with black lace hugged her curves in all the right places. The silk and velvet black cat mask she wore framed her face perfectly with her bright, clever brown eyes showing. Long orange hair was curled at the ends and pinned back with hairclips that were decorated with black roses.

Nami fit right in with all of the upperclass individuals at the private masquerade ball. She almost thought there was no way she would make it through the doors past the guards but luckily her exposed clevage had been a good distraction.

‘I think I’ve collected enough money to buy myself a vacation house.’ The orange haired woman thought as she sipped her glass of champagne and watched as men and women dressed in masks danced together in the middle of the room. ‘Or maybe I could get that pearl necklace I’ve been wanting at that shop…or those gold bracelets…’ she sighed with bliss at the thought of wearing those shiny bracelets on her arms.

Finishing off her glass of champagne she left it on the table, ‘Guess I better get going before people start to notice their money is missing. No matter, that’s their problem.’ As she turned around to head towards the door she came face-to-face with someone she hadn’t yet seen at the party.

He was dressed in all black with his coat reaching down to his ankles. His face was covered by a white bird mask with a long beak, the same type of mask that doctors wore when the Black Plague nearly destroyed the world. Golden eyes stared at her through the eye-holes.

Nami frowned. She did not like the way those eyes roamed her body. Her instincts were telling her to get away, and usually her instincts were spot on. She took a step back as he gave her an elegant bow and extended a gloved hand out to her.

“Would you care to join me for a dance, kitten-ya?”

Nami felt a shiver run through her spine at the sound of his voice. Soft, low, and laced with something that made her pulse quicken. She gulped, knowing that she could potentially be walking into a trap and bravely placed her hand in his own, allowing him to pull her towards him and lead her to the dance floor.

The orange haired woman listened intently to the strings orchestra as they played, trying to stay on beat with the music and avoid eye-contact at the same time. She then sucked in a sharp breath as she felt his gloved hand slid down her waist towards her hip, fingers slowly circling the area, Nami caught his gaze once more and noted the playful look in those eyes.

“Cut that out.” She whispered, “It’s distracting.”

“Maybe I want you to be distracted, kitten-ya.” He said and then leaned down toward her ear, “Though the dance floor is hardly suitable for the things I’d like to do to you.”

Nami was taken aback by his bold words, “Y-you don’t even know me!”

“On the contrary, I know you quite well, Nami-ya.”

Nami’s eyes widened and she looked up at the masked man, “T-Tora-o?”

She saw him smirk behind the long beak of the mask.

“What are you even doing here?” she whispered, “How did you get in?”

“Does it matter?” he asked and then pulled her towards him so that her body was pressed into his.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Nami whispered, “We could attract marines and I know they’re more likely to go after you then me.”

“Then if you’re so worried why don’t we just leave together?” Law asked her as he lead her off the dance floor towards the doors, “Besides I think you’ve emptied enough pockets for one night.”

Nami chose not to say anything as he wrapped his arm around her, her hand resting against his gloved one as they made their way outside.


End file.
